<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第四章的小破车 by LeoMiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618003">第四章的小破车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoMiller/pseuds/LeoMiller'>LeoMiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Despicable Me (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoMiller/pseuds/LeoMiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第四章的小破车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gru已经失去了一切耐心和理智，浑身像是被熊熊烈火烧着般滚烫，他突然抓住Dru血红的衣领，几乎瘫软的Dru就像一只被人揪着耳朵拎起来的兔子，Gru拖着他猛地把他丢在床上，Dru就像个物件一般反弹了两下便没有其他动作，领扣扯断，发丝凌乱，眼眶通红，鼻血和眼泪在脸上糊作一团，他仍闭着眼睛，只有胸部微弱的颤动还能证明他有呼吸。Gru像捕食猎物的黑豹一般向他扑去。</p>
<p>他双臂撑在Dru的脸旁，俯视着他形象无比糟糕的兄弟，糟糕得甚至带了些不可言喻的情色。</p>
<p>兽性此刻不再受控制。</p>
<p>埋进深陷的眼窝，吮过淡蓝色的眼睛，金发湿透，包裹着柔软的耳廓混在津液中搅动，嗜血又优雅的野兽清理净猎物精致而忧伤的脸庞，炽热的呼气喷在其宽阔的颈窝。</p>
<p>佳肴在即，利爪扯下猎物的皮囊，黑豹立刻开始啃咬，利齿在猎物保养得极佳的雪白细嫩肌肤上撕磨直至皮开肉绽，滚烫似火的红舌灵活窜动，侵略性的倒刺划伤猎物发白的唇，纤长却粗糙的手指束缚着突出的腕骨，根根深嵌进皮肤，细碎的红痕从前额向下蔓延，像白骨上绽放的玫瑰花瓣散乱。</p>
<p>被阵阵快感刺激惊扰的Dru恍然睁眼，身体和意识迷乱不堪，晚风吹透薄窗，几近赤裸的他冷得发颤，强力钳制着自己的庞然躯体却火热得要命，在他的身上点起了火，火舌在他敏感的肌肤上游走，留下数道焦灼的痕迹，火源来势汹汹，当其驻留并在胸前两侧红晕上燃烧时，敏锐的神经和巨大的冷热的悬差的双重刺激让他不禁发出轻哼，但这仿佛泼上一层燃料助长火势，双唇微启覆住晕圈，舌尖轻巧来回拨弄挑逗逐渐翘挺的红珠，微弱的酥麻感从皮下的末梢神经一路冲进大脑并被无数倍放大，眉头微蹙，Dru尝试抽回手来，却忘记已被人死死钳制，挣扎是徒劳，一阵半轻半重的吮吸和啃咬接踵而至，生理刺激使他不断发出细碎的，羞耻的呻吟。</p>
<p>“嗯……啊……”</p>
<p>脑中混乱一片，仿佛千万乌云笼罩让他烦躁不已，下身两人缠绵摩擦在一起的尖端分泌的粘液混杂，润湿贴合之处的肌肤，他头痛到恶心，脑袋越发沉重，纠缠不清的温热的湿滑感令人难过，却又难以抗拒的依赖着。</p>
<p>Gru突然直起身，将两人的腰带金属扣掰开，迅猛褪下沾染彼此血迹和津液的衣裤并将它们揉作一团扬手向后扔去，沉重的金属扣磕在墙体发出清响，皱巴巴的布料毫无生命的滑落在地。</p>
<p>昏黄的灯光闪烁了两下，Gru的眼睛没有眨。</p>
<p>他收回如刺藤般钳制Dru双腕的手，随意转两圈引得关节发响，紧接着抬起Dru纤细的双腿，抓住脚踝粗暴的将腿分开并向他胸前推去，尖瘦的膝盖骨几乎碰到肩头，大腿冰冷的肌肤贴着手臂，左臂霸道的横在他两腿的膝盖窝下固定，就此，Dru的下身完全暴露在人前，极大的羞耻感重击Dru的心脏，双眼突然睁大，极度的慌张占据了他的头脑。</p>
<p>“不……”他连连摇头，Gru的眼睛里却没有他可怜的倒影。</p>
<p>话音未落，突然快速闯进体内的食指让Dru瞳孔缩紧，发出无声的惊叫，紧随着手指的扭动和抽动，强烈的异物感令他极其不适，羞耻和恐惧，然而在他还未恢复时第二根手指已经涌动着加入，指肚摩擦挑动着内壁的神经，伴随着内壁口几乎撕裂的尖锐疼痛，他几乎发狂，双腿无力的在空气中轻微的晃动着。</p>
<p>翻转，搅动，伸直又曲起，他却似乎漫不经心。</p>
<p>就在Dru即将感受到可耻的快感时Gru却突然将手指抽出，这一短暂的空挡引得Dru本能的准备加紧肠壁，不料这时更加膨大并且滚烫的东西闯了进来，它坚硬如钢铁，却包裹着一层鲜淋淋的皮肉，粘液的滋润显然还不足以让它顺利的进入狭窄的甬道，它费力又笨拙的向前缓慢涌动开拓新的领域，却因主人的意志而显得凶猛，在干涩的环境中急躁的发动着一轮轮进攻。干柴烈火，皮肉间的摩挲生疼，Dru却不得不咬紧牙关，忍着剧痛配合着它的进出扭动腰肢，泪水冲涤着眼眶，双唇抿紧，两颊红得出血。Gru狡黠一笑，空闲的右手突然抓住Dru那几乎贴合小腹、因欲望膨胀以致红肿的部位，拇指滑动拭去其尖端冒出的津液并覆盖住铃口，四指轻握皮囊并有规律的上下滑动起来。</p>
<p>“嗯…不……哈啊……别…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……我究竟是什么？你究竟是什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如此不知过了多久，从Dru皓齿间挤出的阵阵轻哼逐渐变成不由自主的哀叫，剧烈的喘息胸口浮动，他的嗓音已经沙哑，每一次呼吸都伴随着痛苦，咽喉中央仿佛卡住什么东西，困倦和劳累席卷而来，近乎麻木，却又被一波又一波刺激的浪潮冲走，破碎的叫声随着Gru有规律的进出动作不断溢出，肉体相撞而发出的声音与陈旧床铺发出的嘎吱声混合在一起，脚背弓起，头颅上昂，多重刺激下的Dru几乎失去自我意识，淹没在疼痛感和该死的快感中，他视线模糊，当神经几乎被刺激过度而产生痛感的同时积攒依旧的释放欲望也已达到了顶峰，他急切的需要释放，却被残忍的阻碍。</p>
<p>“求……求你……”</p>
<p>蓝色的眼睛里不断涌出泪水，声音颤得厉害，身体仿佛被电流击中一般颤抖着双腿，他几乎尖叫着乞求Gru，希望得到他兄弟的怜悯。</p>
<p>Gru在一瞬之间有过不理睬他的邪恶念头，却很快被打消掉，其实他的怒气已消七分，于是选择放过可怜的Dru，一松开右手的拇指，便从那细小铃口喷涌而出许多透亮的液体，甚至部分喷溅在了他的脸上，但他并不在意，深感体力不支，在一阵释放后抽出了自己那已经疲软的部位，他最后看了一眼因自己而浑身淫乱不堪已经昏睡过去的Dru，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。</p>
<p>他翻身倒在Dru身旁，眼皮发沉，最终他淹没在黑暗之中。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>